Presently, known methods for fastening objects such as retail merchandise, signs, bird feeders, etc. to an elevated position requires use of a ladder or other implement to reach the position from which the object is to hang. In the case of retail merchandise for example, a fastening clip is typically attached to the device to be hung. A person must then climb a ladder and fasten the object, via the clip, to the top of a partition wall, peg board, curtain rod, or other elevated structure. Where it is desired to hang several objects in a large area, it is necessary to move the ladder from place to place and repeatedly climb the ladder to hang the object.
Similarly, when a person wishes to hang a bird feeder from a tree limb, it is often necessary to climb ladder to the reach an appropriate area of the limb for hanging the feeder. If the feeder is dislodged from the tree, by the weather for example, the person must retrieve the ladder to replace the feeder.
Constantly retrieving and climbing a ladder for such a simple task, however, is time consuming and generally annoying. Moreover, since a ladder is not always readily available, resort is often made to other objects which are not designed for climbing and, therefore, present a dangerous condition. Thus, there is common need for an implement which will allow the hanging of items such as retail merchandise, bird feeder, signs, etc., from an elevated position without the use of a ladder or other implement which must be used to reach that position.